


蝴蝶标记

by oxygenmartini



Category: aboutxt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenmartini/pseuds/oxygenmartini





	蝴蝶标记

天雷慎入 2k+ 落地窗被窥探 金丝雀文学 红绳捆绑预警 脐橙 冰块 sub x dom

1

口角泛滥不少津液，眼神迷离覆盖上一层厚厚的情欲，哭着腔的向身后正埋头操干他的人喊着求饶。郭文韬感觉自己在深海的境地快要濒临窒息，好深。

“好深..”

乳头抵着就在自己面前的落地窗，早已有被反复揉捏得泛红的乳晕。硬挺的乳投被压着隐隐作疼，刺激着整个敏感的神经。以及他的前身。

可同样被压制着的前身更被身后那个人的恶趣味用红绳捆绑了个蝴蝶结在上面，他根本没有办法泄出来。身后的始作俑者还呼着热气哄他说，“乖，射多了对身体不好。”

郭文韬的胯被蒲熠星狠狠地撑开，双手紧握郭文韬的手腕不让他有机会能逃脱。这个体位让粗长的阴茎后入的更深，保证郭文韬无论如何都挣脱不开。蒲熠星作狠地顶着郭文韬的后穴，在郭文韬的蝴蝶骨背后烙下一个又一个属于他的印记。

“哈..好..好深”

因羞耻感泛红的脸蛋似要灼起来，喘息不停地娇嗔着，一遍遍地喊着身后人的名字。蒲熠星，蒲熠星。

奈何蒲熠星从后吻上他软糯的唇，深入舌尖抵上去，像充满占有欲的侵蚀着他整个人。让溺水者沉浸其中，享受这片肮脏龌龊，但又无人知晓的海域。只有他，郭文韬，也只要他。阴茎抽插着出水的蜜穴，蜜液一股劲地往外跑，泛滥成灾。“啊..呜..哈啊..好大..好爽..”

“韬韬，看看上面。”

郭文韬下意识的往上看了一眼，发现对面的楼顶有放着一个三脚架摄像机，正朝向他们，还亮着右侧的红点。郭文韬很快意识到那是一台正在拍摄的摄像机，但身体的反应快过意识，小穴猛地收缩，里面的阴茎差点被激得缴了械。蒲熠星见势往前抽打着骚穴，噗嗤噗嗤的水声萦绕在郭文韬的耳边。

像是被人窥探着拍下自己的一切，前端被刺激得快要忍不住，更奇怪更强烈的欲望好像呼之欲出。

“前面..好像..呜..快..快松开..”

蒲熠星横冲直撞地操干着他，咬着郭文韬早已泛红发热的耳侧顶到他的敏感点。“啊..别..不..不要..”敏感点和前端同时被冲击让郭文韬的理智再次崩溃，“要..好..好奇怪..不要..不要了..”蒲熠星完全不听身下承欢的声音，继续就着敏感点抽插。

“不..真的..不要..”

“啊..”

前端在红绳完全没有解开的同时，毫无准备地被操喷出黄白浊液，蜜穴也喷出股穴水。郭文韬硬生生被操到射尿潮吹。

2

被自己羞耻样子吓到的郭文韬惊恐恍然地睁开眼，眼角满是泪水，额头后背已然满是冷汗。他还以为刚刚是真实发生的，还好。还好只是梦而已。可后背好冷，怎么回事。

冰冷的触感让他再次惊呼，转头一看，身后人正拿着冰块滑过他的身体，从他似蝴蝶的脊背，他纤细的侧腰，再到他的臀。从他那副被红绳捆绑全身的身体。

冷汗二次布满额头，为什么，为什么还在。真实的触感让他再次陷入其中，还等不及他想，刚刚从他身上滑过的冰块很快就被塞入他的穴口。感受到温度突然下降，小穴刺激地不小心把冰块又往里吞入了几里，下意识地不断吞吸着这冰块，穴中也不自觉地冒出一股股热流。冰块逐渐被融化缩小，而身后的人则有目的地命令我让我舔他过分肿胀成紫红的肉棒，身体不受控地照做了。

我舔舐着他的龟头，慢慢将它含入自己的嘴巴里，但却因为太大只能吃进半分，蒲熠星看着郭文韬半吞半吐的动作，直接按头让他吃下自己的肉棒。阴茎直捅最深处，快要操到喉咙里的不适使郭文韬反呕想要将它吐出来，可奈何被死死抓住，只能硬着吞吐这根粗大的阴茎。

“呜..唔呜..”

蒲熠星反复地用阴茎在郭文韬的口腔抽插，津液从嘴角流了出来，郭文韬哭哭啼啼地继续吞着肉棒，被操到满脸生理泪水。“我要射了..给我一滴不剩的好好吃进去哦”话刚落，蒲熠星就在郭文韬的嘴里射满了精液，“咕噜咕噜..哈..”郭文韬满足地吃下蒲熠星给自己的精液，舒服地仰起头。

“这么享受吗？是不是有喝精液的奇怪癖好啊？”

“唔..不..不是..”被蒲熠星按着头要求舔干净还有残留的阴茎，结果却没料到又被半打精液射了全脸，淫靡色情的很。“坐上来。”郭文韬乖乖地服从，身上红色绳索一动就会变得更紧，一步一步的刺激着他的身体，他掰开自己的两条腿，跨坐上了蒲熠星粗长的阴茎。先前被冰块扩张好的蜜穴吞入半根阴茎，“好长..呜..主人..我不行..”郭文韬咬着嘴唇娇嗔。蒲熠星暗自笑了一道，扯身上人胸前的两条红绳，一弹反弹到了乳头，乳头马上硬了起来。“哈啊..”

“给我吃进去。”

郭文韬不敢违背蒲熠星的话，忍着将整根肉棒吞下去，“啊..好大..呜..”郭文韬还没来得及叫，乳头就被蒲熠星绑上了跳蛋，按下最大模式。“啊啊啊..哈啊..”郭文韬不由自主地浪叫着，穴里还要听话自己吞进肉棒自己动。

“啊..唔呜...哈啊..好大..好深..”郭文韬被跳蛋折磨地酥软，没有力气吞吐下面的肉棒，“主人..帮帮我..”

蒲熠星见势就将阴茎拔出，郭文韬不舍地喊着要。“要的话就自己掰开腿。”郭文韬立刻掰开自己的腿，成M型的姿势将自己的穴口正正的对向蒲熠星的肉棒，红绳勒住的大腿，挤压出腿肉，穴口流出淫液，整个充满色情意味，像是性暗示地要蒲熠星插入他。

“主人..”

蒲熠星按住他的双腿，掰开径直插入。“哈啊...呜..唔嗯..”大力地操干着郭文韬，抽插入他的蜜穴，还时不时的挑逗乳头，“啊..好深..爽..要爽死了啊..”

“操得韬韬好爽..呜..”乳头那跳蛋的震动一直刺激着后穴泛滥蜜液，一颤一颤的。“韬韬后面漏那么多小骚水是不是也很想要呢？满足你好不好？”不知道蒲熠星从哪拿来的自慰棒，对准后穴就插了进去。两个穴口都被堵住的快感再加上乳头也被折磨的醉生梦死，郭文韬再一次被操射了。

但快感好像无停止般，一直涌动着。

郭文韬又被惊醒了。


End file.
